


【盾冬】【锤基】TeaSe 茶色

by MathemMagics



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathemMagics/pseuds/MathemMagics
Summary: 【沙雕and甜】大学生Steve被迫天天帮交换生Thor带奶茶回宿舍，却正巧遇见代替正在军训的Rumlow经营小茶店的Bucky，哇哦，他们开始对彼此小心翼翼地、笨拙地试探，不巧，也一次次被自己的小聪明捉弄。另一边，Loki的心路历程够一场马拉松了，至于Thor，他只知道奶盖真的很好吃。





	1. 冷酷店员接管茶店，优秀青年深陷奶茶

**Author's Note:**

> 难以置信，吃了3年的盾冬锤基以来的第一次产粮。大锤是我最喜欢的傻大锤

Steve最近有点烦恼，主要赖那个交换生Thor——明明来自富裕的北欧，却天天都像八辈子没吃过饭的饿鬼，吃完棒棒糖都恨不得把糖棍咬开嘬个滴水不漏。在Thor之前，Steve见过最恶劣的棒棒糖吃法是Scott的——他会把糖棍当口哨吹，还该死地五音俱全。糖棍上的小洞不过是为了防儿童窒息，却能让他们玩出一百种花样，人民群众的想象力和创造力果然是无穷的。

 

某天Steve和Nat带新来的交换生Loki，一个抹了发胶还要别发卡的矫情男人，去超市买日用品的时候，Loki悄悄把他带到了宠物区，指着5kg装的狗粮：“为什么不在Thor饭里掺点这个？他又吃不出来。”

 

胀鼓鼓的塑料编织袋上印着一只大金毛，乐呵呵地吐着舌头，还真挺像Thor。但他Steve毕竟是A大学最单纯善良的处男，也就放任Thor天天吃喝纳税人的钱了，好一个公派留学生。Steve寻思这是北欧钱多得无处安放，要不是这个世界该死的物质，北欧那严重过剩的电力能把他供成雷公。

 

“浓芝士锡兰红茶，微糖少冰。Thanks！”

 

还是来了，Steve每天都祈祷它不来，但总是比晨○来得还准时的例行事务，帮Thor带茶。这一带，Steve难免就带出好奇，带出诱惑，带出感情——当然，是对茶的——尤其当Thor还真情实感地拍着他的肩膀说他已经尝试过方圆百里的奶茶店，还特别愿意给自己推荐一些的时候。

不行，不可以，天天跟魔盒打交道，迟早得打开。Steve不允许，不允许罪恶腐朽的奶茶侵蚀他根正苗红的高尚情操。学生模范天天在社会青年Rumlow经营的社会奶茶店出没，跟天天泡在线上首家澳/门/真/人/赌/场里有什么区别？反正一个毒，一个赌，都只有音调不一样的。

 

第一次，Steve问Thor怎么不自己去买，Thor说球队训练很忙，Steve就还是帮他带了。

 

第二次，Steve说你们赛季都完了，闲下来了吧，Thor搪塞说还没用惯当地的出行系统，万一迷路了就回不来了。行，看你怎么扯，Steve又还是帮他带了。

 

第三次，Steve说Tony都手把手教了你几次了，A大都快成你第二故乡了，不用帮忙带了吧。Thor沉默半晌，看来似乎是脑仁不够编个体积比它大的谎了，才结结巴巴承认他一天吃太多顿，被外卖系统的人工智障判定为刷单然后封号了，迫不得已。

 

大夏天的白跑腿，看室友喝得直咂嘴，自己在旁边咽口水，谁都不乐意，于是Steve终于还是沾染上了喝奶茶的恶习。学生模范终于还是约等于天天泡在线上首家澳门真人赌场里了，唉，这滋味竟是该死的罪恶，又甜美。

 

在线上首家澳门真人赌场里泡得久了，还真出现了一个在线发牌的性感荷官，也就是奶茶店里最近突然接替了Rumlow的那个帅哥，竟是比奶茶还要更加该死的罪恶，又甜美。他站在柜台里面，深邃的眼眸闪烁着冷酷的光芒，Steve一对上，只觉得心里八百标兵炮兵都昏了头。黑色的面罩遮住了他的下半张脸，他总是一言不发——好一个没有感情的芳心杀手，Steve也憋不出什么象牙，每次都是点完餐后失魂落魄地注视着他。他冷酷地站在柜台里，偶尔冷酷地瞟你一眼，冷酷地收银，冷酷地摇茶，冷酷地铺上奶盖，冷酷地给你封杯打包。Steve只有低头默默捂心口的份——好冷、好酷、好狠毒，摇奶茶都有那么一股精确又决绝的狠劲儿，好像手里握着的是炸弹。

 

这不知名的帅哥其实是最近才出现的，之前柜台里站的是Rumlow，一个走冷峻硬汉风格的家伙。但他至少还会打打趣、寒暄一两声，或者是推荐一两款新品。

 

Rumlow是冷峻硬汉，那“冰山美人”就不够那个帅哥的格，他应该叫液氮美人。

 

Steve一边思索着一边踱进店里。

 

“浓芝士锡兰红茶微糖少冰大杯，西柚百香果绿茶半糖去冰大杯？”

 

谁？！Steve四下张望，是谁把他那点为数不多的隐私给摸了个干净？

 

街上的行人自顾自地走着路，Steve终于僵硬地转过身子去，那个帅哥两手撑着柜台饶有兴致似的看着自己，见Steve回过头来，他歪了下脑袋，Steve感觉到他面罩下的脸笑了，手指关节叩叩柜台好像是在说“这边”。

 

标兵打了炮兵的炮，炮兵扔了标兵的标，一切都不重要了。A大优秀学生代表Steve现在只想敞开自己被一件衬衫所掩盖的心扉——隐私不多，但随便摸！摸个透！最好能盘得锃光瓦亮！

 

著名又红又专好标兵憋足了他著名的四倍忍耐力才走过去，Steve，你，丢人玩意儿，心又红又专就够了，脸不用红，眼神不用聚焦得太专。

 

“咳……其实我想问，有什么推荐的吗？”

 

帅哥深邃的眼眸直直地盯着Steve，似乎是在思考。

 

沐浴在他冷酷的眼神中，Steve仿佛在液氮中燃烧——Tony听到这话一定会笑个半死，可Steve就是觉得在他冰凉的视线里自己整个人都火辣辣地燎得疼，裤腿里白金色的腿毛都燎干净了。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky最近很是烦恼，一部分赖军训的Rumlow，但主要赖一个帅哥，又高又帅，白金色头发梳得一丝不苟，天天准时光临，要两杯茶——问题就在这儿。

 

Bucky推测他买的茶有一杯是带回去的，因为他总是毫不犹豫地点出浓芝士锡兰红茶微糖少冰大杯，再对着果茶那栏纠结半天。谁会只要微糖？只有那些舍不得甜味又想瘦身的姑娘。再加上Steve每天走进店里时脸上直冲着自己那藏都藏不住的幸福笑容，Bukcy摸摸自己的屁股下巴，只能得出一个结论——

 

既生Bukcy，何生那个帅哥的女朋友。

 

呸，男人，Bucky只觉得Steve那一脸笑是自己作为茶饮店工作人员被恩爱狗波及的一个耻辱证明。

 

想开点，至少那个傻戳戳的半脸面具和不知道哪个二手市场淘来的机械臂样式的外骨骼发挥作用了，Bucky一张俊脸得以在面具下肆意扭曲，而机械臂则能让他在摇奶茶中尽情发泄自己的不甘。

 

树上的鸟儿成双对，Bucky目送常客和他的两杯茶双双把家还。


	3. Chapter 3

“要来杯李子吗？你似乎很爱喝酸甜口。”

Steve从这一刻开始相信，如果顾客是上帝，那店员就是天使。

“是新品，但我保证你会喜欢的。”柜台里的天使补充道。

“当然，”Steve用力点头，“我相信你。”

Steve又感觉到那张藏在面具下的脸笑了。

“李子气泡绿茶，告诉我你的名字，先生？”

“Steve。”

“Alright，李子气泡绿茶，forSteve。”

天使眉眼弯弯，把打包好的茶推过来。

Steve现在完全可以就地蹿天并且用资本主义无情铁头把正在训练的飞行员朋友Sam顶出大气层让他去逐梦外太空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam又做错了什么呢


	4. Chapter 4

Thor有点担心。

 

只不过出了趟门，Steve的智商就急剧下降到甚至需要他的关怀的程度，难道是喝傻了？他早就警告过Steve西柚百香果是异端中的异端。

 

“Ste……哇！”进来的是Clint，那声夸张的惊呼也没能让捧着李子茶，开心得缩成一团的Steve回过神来。

 

直到Clint掏出一面镜子搁在Steve跟前。

“哎哟我去！”

Steve一个激灵，差点吓得从椅子上翻下来。


	5. Chapter 5

这甜美竟该死的Steve。

 

不对，这Steve竟该死的甜美。Bucky使劲儿甩了甩自己的脑袋，拨通了Rumlow的电话。

 

“你认不认识一个叫Steve的人？”

 

Rumlow那边信号不好，但Bucky还是听清楚了最后一句——

 

“你说的那个Steve，难道是Steve Rogers？怎么？你也想当行走的八荣八耻？”

 

吧唧的手机“吧唧”一声落了地，吓得Rumlow大叫一声。

 

这还怎么办？

 

世界上本没有路，追Steve Rogers的人多了，自然就有了路。


	6. Chapter 6

“Steve！”

 

一听就是Thor，Thor今天格外地像一条金毛，短短的一声Steve中，谄媚、得意、傻劲儿应有尽有。

 

“Loki今晚要从北欧那边回来了，我跟球队请了假来布置party，能拜托你今天多带一杯茶给Loki吗？”

 

Thor跟Steve两个金发美男各怀鬼胎，不知道能不能算某种程度上的狼狈为奸，Steve应了一声，问要给Loki带哪样，其实心里盘算着的是走进店的时候是先迈左腿还是先迈右腿。

 

“我还是老样式，至于Loki……带杯无糖温热纯红茶吧，Thanks。”

 

“好”，Steve点点头，“对你这样一个甜食控来说，喝了一个多月的微糖真是不容易啊。”

 

Thor愣了半秒，回敬道：“麻烦了你一个多月，辛苦你了。”

 

好嘛，半斤八两，谁叫基巴如此多娇，引无数金毛竞折腰。

 

“Steve先生！欢迎您！”

 

听到没有，爱情的呼唤，Steve乐呵得直咧着嘴冲着天使傻笑，连迈哪条腿都忘记了。

 

“敬称就没必要了吧，”Steve不好意思地挠挠头，“Steve也不是我的姓氏，我姓Rogers，Steve Rogers，你呢？”

 

“真是个好名字，很容易记住，”Bucky握住他的手摇了两下，“Bucky Barnes，为您效劳。今天还是照旧？”

 

“拜托再加一杯温热的无糖纯锡兰红茶。”

 

Bucky收银的手，微微颤抖，女朋友会允许自己男人再给别人带茶的吗？带一堆兄弟的就算了，单带一个是什么意思？

 

Steve似乎是看穿了Bucky的心路历程，解释道：“毕竟差不多得闹腾一晚上呢，不好好招待一下是不行的。”

 

闹腾一晚上？闹腾一晚上！以为你Steve是池中白莲，想不到原来你是浪里白条，还是左拥右抱前浪推后浪挤的那种。一想到Steve或者他的女朋友还要带一个性别未知的人回去折腾，Bucky就止不住地摇头。

 

Steve就纳闷，Bucky今天是怎么回事儿？也不摇奶茶，就站在那儿一个劲儿地摇头。


	7. Chapter 7

“所以，那个小伙儿长什么样子？”

 

Party进行到三更半夜，没人注意到本应是主角的Loki已经退场了——管他的，嗨就是了，Thor跟Steve坐在阳台上，Thor醉醺醺地搭着Steve的肩，问道。

 

“咖啡色的直发，差不多到肩，”Steve比划着，“平时扎在脑袋后面。下半张脸戴着一个黑色的半脸面具，身体很结实。”

 

“喂，喂，”Thor拍了两下Steve的肩膀，趴在阳台栏杆上直笑，“‘身体很结实’啊，还真不愧是你。”

 

Steve脸红了一下，Bucky就符合他那淳朴的口味，看起来很温和但又不软弱，还带着点复古的时髦。

 

“吾友，给你些实用干货吧，”Thor清清嗓子，“你看，既然他是长发，不如送些发卡。我也是长发，正好很了解男人会喜欢哪种。”

 

Steve笑了笑，道声谢却没有说什么，反过去安慰似的拍了两下Thor的肩。楼顶的天台上有谁在唱莎剧，Steve早就注意到了Thor眼神飘忽。半吟半咏似唱似叹，久久地在湿润的夏夜里回荡。


	8. 俏基妹强掳大盾买买买，傻金毛不得芳心愁愁愁

人脉一广，这人就忙了起来。

 

“Steve！浓芝士锡……”

 

Loki简直像一道纤细的闪电似的拽开门：“Steve今天归我用。”这条宣言让两条金毛都有些郁闷，“嘿！”Thor很委屈似的叫了一声，“你不能总这样做，Loki！”

 

至于莫名其妙被比自己小一圈的交换生拖出寝室门口的Steve，不禁感慨资本对人性的腐蚀和扭曲，堂堂大美利坚——世界第一强国，世界最大贸易体——的杰出公民，优秀学生代表，碰上一个小但有钱的北欧国家来的小但有钱的公派留学生，还不是当场丧失人权沦为工具任其摆布。至少还是“归我用”，证明他是公共基础设施，要是Loki说的是“借我用”，那才真是现代农奴，人形多功能工具。

 

“机械外骨骼，”Loki大概以为Steve在感叹一身精壮的腱子肉白练了，空抓了两下手来展示手臂上的设备，“科技就是力量。”

 

当然，在Steve听来，从一个把高精尖的机械外骨骼做成神话感强烈的护臂铠甲的莎迷口中说出的“科技就是力量”，一点儿说服力都没有。

 

“你也知道，我刚从北欧回来，现在去趟宜家都能被勾起强烈的思乡之情，”Loki嘴角扯出一个嘲讽的笑，“哦，拜托，真无聊，你一点儿反应也没有。好吧，我就是单纯地需要去采购几购物车的小东小西。”

 

自古以来讨厌的有钱人分两种，一种人傻钱多，一种傲慢狡猾，这两个交换生正好一个萝卜一个坑。

 

“说真的，少先队员，Thor那条傻大狗是不是建议你去买发卡送人了？”Loki上半身趴在购物车上，漫不经心地问。

 

Steve笑一下，“嗯”了一声作为回应。

 

“看来你也明白，但我还是啰嗦一句：千万别，千万。”一反往常提起Thor的愤怒，Loki懒洋洋地悲叹道。

 

Steve当然一清二楚，灾难，绝对是灾难。第一次见面时Steve只觉得Loki矫情，本就稀疏的头发好不容易留长了掩人耳目，却要用发胶抹到脑后，额头闪得Steve直怵，暂且不提这一副没烫头的七八十年代摇滚乐手的模样，何必再别发卡呢？也许是要向地心引力证明他不认输。当时Steve又寻思，毕竟是北欧交换生，搞不好脑子里装的那一套东西都不一样，所以不能随便评判的。万一人家就崇尚这个？脑门儿敞亮，旺夫相。

 

而听了Thor那番馊主意过后，Steve才反应过来Loki不为人知的辛酸。

 

“建筑系的Erik，知道吧？信了Thor，准备了一板五颜六色的马口铁发卡送给心理系的Charles，不过几天，Charles就把头剃了个一干二净。”Loki继续自言自语，语调平板得像死人的心电图，Steve脑补了一下光头的Bucky，只觉得一阵恶寒。

 

忽然，Loki翠绿的眼睛像通电似的一亮，仿佛是从购物车后被弹射出去一样迅速地冲出去抓了个什么东西。

 

宜家小饼干。

 

好吧，他们还在宜家的小卖部里晃悠。

 

“别废话，”Loki在Steve开口前比了个“嘘”的手势，“我还要去吃那边的蓝莓乳酪蛋糕。”

 

世界上总有那么些人，听歌是为了听个响的，喝茶是为了吸奶盖的，买茶是为了见Bucky的，而Loki就属于那种来宜家是为了吃的。

 

“要是天堂有这个蓝莓乳酪蛋糕的话，说不定我会考虑多做点今天这样的好事，”Loki说着，又拿了一盘烟熏三文鱼，“再帮我拿个托盘，少先队员，我吃得下。”

 

Steve琢磨，Loki口中的“好事”究竟指什么？是不由分说从宿舍里强抢民男还是把别人当随从使唤？还有Loki那惊人的食量——绝对与Thor难分伯仲。

 

“宜家是北欧最好吃的本地连锁餐厅。”Loki露出一个标志性的嘲讽笑容。很优雅，但两三口就干掉了一盘蛋糕。

 

好吧，Steve有点理解Thor为什么看起来像八辈子没吃过饭了，还是自由平等大美利坚，炸鸡烤翅汉堡薯条披萨卷饼三明治，要哪样来哪样，想到这里，Steve骄傲地挺起了自己36D的胸膛，里面是一颗激情搏动的爱国敬业诚信友善的心脏。

 

“噢对了，看我现在心情不错，”Loki坏笑，“要是你真想送他发卡，我这里可有很多全新未拆的。”

 

不！可！能！现在就接盘，以后还得了？资本主义，讲究的就是奢侈，非全新不要！

 

“但是我拒绝。”Steve毅然决然，正气激昂地回答道。不错，有点Bucky那种冷酷的感觉，Steve内心里沾沾自喜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宜家的东西真的很好吃


	9. Chapter 9

“Steve，你把Loki怎么了！！”

 

Loki刚出了宿舍，Thor就朝Steve扑上来。

 

Steve烦闷又疲惫地捂住脸，在床上翻了个身，他十分确信刚刚是Loki用机械外骨骼拎着累成烂泥的自己扔到了床上然后转身就走。

 

“你快说啊，Steve！”

 

“别摇我了！”Steve难得地发出了一声不符合社会主义核心价值观的抱怨，“Loki拉着我逛了一整天，明明自己装备了机械外骨骼还要把东西全扔给我扛，怪不得你连脑子都被肌肉给塞满了。”

 

靠，就说Loki这人诡得很，我变了，变得不再爱国敬业诚信友善。

 

但Thor这股……呃……傻劲儿，的确是毋庸置疑。

 

就说不能送发卡，Steve又翻了个身，今天送发卡，明天被发卡。


	10. Chapter 10

半夜的时候，Steve迷迷糊糊地想：

 

要不然送面锦旗好了。


	11. 单身阿毛成半仙托梦解情缘  追爱大盾思美男得道悟真心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看看这个为大盾指点迷津的阿毛，是不是像极了单身的你

“Steve。”

 

是谁？Steve昏昏沉沉，勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前却只有一团迷迷糊糊的黑雾。

 

“是我，Sam。”黑雾中一个熟悉的声音传来，原来不是霾也不是伦敦，是Sam。

 

“Sam！”Steve猛地惊起，“你不是还在空军基地训练吗？”

 

“又不是不能回来看看兄弟，”Sam撇撇嘴，“最近有点心烦吧？”

 

单身久了就是不一样，仙风道骨，世外高人，一眼看破红尘。

 

Steve还没反应过来，Sam就又开口道：“时间不多，我也就长话短说了。Thor教你买礼物，Tony会教你风流浪漫，Carol说你要变强要冷静，Vision说你得体贴温柔，Bruce则会说你得务实又风趣，但你是Steve Rogers，不是他们之中的任何一个人，你要面对的也是一个独一无二的人。去吧，Cap，用你自己的方式，别给哥们儿丢脸。”

Steve感动得肝儿颤，好通透，好简练，不愧是单身届的无冕之王，也就是情感咨询界的大师，云淡风轻之间醍醐灌顶。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudo这个Sam，明天能脱单

由于在清醒的记忆中，自己是被Thor在八点多摇醒的，Steve默认了Sa半仙是受自己精诚打动，凌晨给他托了个梦来。单身久了什么都能无师自通，Steve现在毫不怀疑Sam已经摆脱了机带人飞的水平，来到了人带机飞的新层次——氧气面罩也不用带，操纵杆也不用扶，就在驾驶座上打坐。想必在天上，青天触手可及，物理境界都大不相同了，思想境界岂会停滞不前？

 

想到这里，Steve肃然起敬，锦旗可以不送给Bucky，但Sam的牌位一定得供好，早晚烧香，去茶店之前都先拜一拜——今天拜好了Sam，明天就跟Bucky夫夫对拜。


	13. 朗姆洛审美惨遭好友鄙夷    詹吧唧面具勒得圆脸窒息（上）

Bucky一醒就跟机械臂打了个照面，他翻了个身以免对上书桌上闪着寒光的机械外骨骼，Rumlow那家伙在某些方面的品味上真是low到爆了，Bucky见一次这只机械臂就鄙夷一次Rumlow，也不知他是从哪个二手市场淘的这么个挺东西的别致，肱二头肌那里还印着一个磨损了的花里胡哨的logo——好像是神盾棒球队还是神盾篮球队来着，Bucky并不感兴趣，只是因为电视和同学耳濡目染了一些些。

 

瞥一眼手表，四点三十四分，Bucky随手拨了Rumlow的电话：“你见过凌晨四点半的布鲁克林吗？”说完便立刻挂断。

 

真爽。


	14. 朗姆洛审美惨遭好友鄙夷    詹吧唧面具勒得圆脸窒息（下）

早上六点，营业所需，Bucky戴上了半脸面具——每天晚上摘下来脸上都是红条条红杠杠，一看就是小学生里级别最高的。

 

难受，难受，好难受，面具里挤得全是肉。

 

危险，危险，好危险，不该追求小V脸。

 

忧愁，忧愁，好忧愁，变丑全怪Rumlow。


	15. Mamihlapinatapei*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *当两个人想要做点什么，但是不知道谁先开始时，踌躇不定的模样（雅冈语）
> 
> 这个词基本概括本章内容x

“Bucky！”Steve看见柜台里的人，远远的就挥起了手，一张美式俊脸冲着他笑得不成人样儿。

 

Bucky笑不出来，面具会被撑开。

 

——其实他根本就不开心，Steve昨天没有光临茶店。好吧，暑假这么长，不上课不打工的，天天待在宿舍里才不正常，跟女朋友出去玩一天，不容置……不可理喻！

 

转折，好一个转折。

 

Bucky还是没法说服自己接受。Steve那张快笑烂的脸逐渐逼近，鼻翼似乎快要被两边脸颊扯裂了，但Bucky的每一克脂肪都好悲伤，他不能想象这张烂脸在游乐园对着别人笑的场景，Bucky垂下眼，正对上Steve衬衫的胸兜里插着的一根短秃秃的宜家铅笔。

 

转折！好一个转折！

 

敢情去的是宜家啊！

 

Bucky一下就被漂移压弯的幼儿园校车甩进了小树林。

 

痛心疾首！

 

想不到Steve Rogers看起来伟光正，其实连开房的钱都舍不得！带去宿舍搞就算了，竟然不辞千里地跑到宜家去搞！

 

毫无公德！毫无男德！毫无廉耻！

 

“Bucky！怎么了，你脸色好像不太好？怎么一点儿血色都没有啊？”

 

一张只用眼神就能表达出来的臭脸，当然是给气的。

 

而至于苍白的脸色，当然是因为他给Rumlow拨了那通死亡叫醒电话后顺理成章地躺在床上玩起了手机，这就叫捅人玫瑰，手留余刺。

 

但Steve他配知道这些吗？呸！

 

“Bucky？Bucky？你还好吗？是面具勒太紧了吗？”

 

Bucky恨恨地发着呆，Steve领过军训标兵奖的手已经溜到了他的脑袋后面，三下五除二地解开了他的面具。

 

——刀削斧切棱角分明的面具下，原来是一张圆滚滚的小脸！

 

冷酷，但是可爱！

 

Bucky脸上被面具压出的红杠杠都像Steve心中永远飘扬的星条旗上的红杠杠，这一道道的，都像一笔笔拖长的朱砂痣。 

 

一时间呼吸过于畅通，让Bucky有点反应不过来，但是——靠，他反手解扣带怎么这么熟练的？！

 

“Bucky，现在好些了吗？”Steve涨红了脸，吞吞吐吐老半天只憋出这么一句不痛不痒的P话，金色的眼睫毛齐刷刷地垂下来，偶尔飞快地在Bucky脸上悄悄地闪一下，又立刻咬着嘴唇笑盈盈地垂得更低了。

 

装什么纯情？知不知道布鲁克林小王子就吃这一套？然而，很遗憾，James Barnes已经看穿了你污秽不堪的内心！Bucky从鼻子里冷哼一声，小嘴撅得像个门把手，重新戴上面具：“要什么？”

 

老天，好一对肉感的嘴唇，还就嘟在你眼皮子底下，Steve不敢睁开眼睛了，眼皮多透一丝光都像是占了Bucky的便宜，他小心翼翼地比了个“2”说：“要两杯李子。”

 

Steve盘算着等Bucky闲下来，或者干脆等到关店，来跟他好好聊聊，增进一点点了解——而且还要尽可能地做得自然一点。Steve瞥一眼手表，8点46分，离打烊应该也不远了。索性就坐在店里，手里捧着一杯李子绿茶，桌上还放着打包的另一杯。

 

不幸的是，因为店里坐着这个笑盈盈的帅哥，今晚茶店的生意格外红火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天去看了黑凤凰，还不就是图个EC的HE。按一下这个kudo，你的CP都跟EC一样真


	16. 冬吧唧秋后算明账夏夜做春梦（上）

Bucky回到寝室就闷头倒下，睡了个自然醒以后才想通，宜家毕竟不是如家，术业有专攻，看Steve兜里的铅笔和手上一两道细长的浅伤，十有八九是认认真真买家具去了。

 

一想到Steve是认真地规划跟女友的同居小家，——更郁闷了。

 

行了！这个不重要，Steve的私生活跟我有什么关系？重要的是自己误会了Steve的人品，给他甩了臭脸，还错过了他一脸的纯情。Bucky懊恼地把脑袋砸进枕头里，但还是忍不住满脑子飞Steve的事。Steve昨晚怪眉日眼地老往自己这边瞟，自己一瞪回去他还笑嘻嘻地招手，茶也完全不急着带回去——苏打气一跑，气泡茶就只剩茶了，不好喝了。更别说冰块儿也化得杯子外密密麻麻地沾满水珠。

 

但千真万确地——Steve捱到快十点，就快强行打烊的阵儿，突然一通电话让他皱着眉头站起来理论了半晌，看起来有点无奈，生气中还带着失望。最后，他拎起打包袋，把自己那杯看不出来喝过没有的茶也放进去平衡，很不舍似的一步三回头地在姑娘和小伙儿们的注视和窃窃私语中走了。

 

大概是跟女朋友吵架了吧，Bucky叹了口气，揉揉自己酸胀的太阳穴。

 

吵架了还记着要给女朋友带茶吗？Bucky混乱的大脑里一闪而过胡乱的推测，但那个人应该是一个喜欢浓郁的芝士，还贪甜的人，总之就是跟酸甜的李子无缘。Steve这么贴心的一个人，怎么会干这种事呢。

 

想不通啊。

 

Bucky抓了一颗李子扔进自己嘴里，继续盯着书桌上的课本发呆。


	17. 冬吧唧秋后算明账夏夜做春梦（下）

“Steve？”

 

Bucky愕然，Steve怎么又折回来了？脸上还带着一种复杂的表情。

 

“我先告诉你啊Steve，你虽然是老常客，但是饮料离店了可是一律不退不换的。”

 

“什么不退不换，亲爱的？”Steve走近了，Bucky才看到他眼底的忧愁。

 

不是，他管我叫什么？！

 

Bucky惊得后退一步，条件反射地低头一看才发现，这哪是在店里？自己穿着睡衣，周围的环境也很温馨，虽然带着新家具的一股臭味，大约是Steve的爱巢吧。

 

“喝一口这个吧，亲爱的。”Steve为那杯冰块儿化得一干二净的茶插上吸管，递到自己面前。

 

这又是演哪一出？？Bucky不自觉地又后退一步，双手挡在胸前。

 

“我可没下毒啊。”Steve挤出一个忧郁、勉强的笑容，“就喝一口吧。”

 

我自己做的饮料，我还能不知道味儿？Bucky凑近嘬了一口，还不就是正常的李子茶。

 

“呃…所以…怎么了？”Bucky摸不着头脑，犹豫再三，又艰难地吐出一个“亲…亲爱的？”

 

原来对喜欢的人说一句昵称也这么难，天呀，尾音气若游丝，还带着一个疑问的上挑语气。

 

“让你也尝尝爱情的酸涩。”Steve回答，“宝贝，我真的很抱歉。”

 

“Steve，我没有怪你，真的，是我不好，多给你放了一勺糖浆…”Bucky激动得语无伦次，一下子又回到了奶茶店代理店长的角色。

 

“噢，不不不，亲爱的，”Steve看起来轻松多了，“你真幽默。我真喜欢你，我…要让苍天知道我不认输(((*°▽°*)八(*°▽°*)))♪”

 

Bucky一下从床上坐了起来，猛摁了一下手机：“nmsl，Rumlow。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按一下kudo，让苍天知道盾冬女孩不认输（大雾


	18. Steve接到的那通电话究竟是什么内容

当Steve提着两杯湿漉漉的饮料回到宿舍时，毫不惊讶地看到Loki几乎是在重建他的宿舍房间。是啊，毕竟那些新衣架新衣柜新书桌新墙纸新窗帘新水龙头乃至新门，都是用他的肌肉运回来的。

 

“啊—哈。”Steve难得夸张地抬了一下眉毛以示不满，“为什么不给宜家打个电话？他们会很乐意为你装好这一切然后收一笔钱，至于你——”他指着Loki，“你今晚可以先在Thor床上挤一夜。”

 

Thor笑开了花，忙不迭地点头，但他还没开口就被Loki抢先：“你以为这是什么？少先队员？这是地下战役，一队穿着黄蓝制服的人进来乒乒乓乓会让我们暴露的。”

 

“是什么让你觉得你三更半夜的在这里乒乒乓乓的，还在寝室门口扔一堆旧家具，就不会暴露？”Steve看了一眼表，“十点半了！我真希望你们不是因为这个原因给我而不是宜家打电话！”

 

“噢，真抱歉，”Loki嘲讽地撇撇嘴，“也许我就是把你的号码存成了宜家呢。”

 

“好了，女士们，快点行动起来。”Loki催促地拍了两下手，“有人想去看神盾棒球队的比赛吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们全都是我基公主的免费劳动力233333
> 
> kudo按一下，大盾送到家


	19. 吧唧营业不易班从天上来

今天又是营业的一天。

 

 

Bucky打了个呵欠，他今天是被热醒的，这让他比往常要精神些。奶茶店真不是人做的生意，也就Rumlow这种24小时都精力充沛的熊孩子适合。

 

 

犹豫再三，Bucky还是把衣柜里压箱底的背心穿上了——把脸塞进那张面具里已经够惨的了，穿个背心还能稍微凉快些。男孩，就是要对自己好一点。

 

 

——当然，善待自己的最好方式就是不上班。

 

 

——现在，那是莫得办法，人在寝中坐，班从天上来。

 

 

Bucky对着镜子转了两圈——还成，背很凉，人很爽，虽然胸很凸。


	20. 少放糖尝生活酸涩  多约会品爱情甜美

“Buck！”

 

 

呃，又来了。

 

 

Bucky现在是120%地不想见到Steve，他那又傻又羞耻的霸道总裁梦的男主角。而在Rumlow那通电话以后，Bucky见到Steve的心情更加微妙了起来。

 

 

该死，那个说“让你也尝尝爱情的酸涩”的Steve和这个天天只知道点单的Steve，怎么就顶着同一张脸。

 

 

那个喊“亲爱的”的Steve，跟这个喊“Bucky！”的Steve，怎么就顶着同一张脸。

 

 

诚然，前者傻得羞耻，但后者气得死人。

 

 

“噢！Bucky！我就知道！”

 

 

老天在上，他看起来为什么那么激动？

 

 

他怎么指着自己……的胸口？

 

 

Bucky骄傲而凉爽的胸膛一下子缩了进去，双手也立刻抱臂护奶。

 

 

“对！就是这个。”

 

 

靠，他怎么还指着……

 

 

随着Steve的视线看过去，噢，原来是说这个二手机械臂上的logo啊。

 

 

“这个是……”

 

 

“神盾队的logo！超棒的吧！”

 

 

“不，我……”

 

 

“我知道你也是神盾队的粉丝，Bucky！不用解释了，我早就注意到那个logo了，只是你今天把logo露完了，我才能确认。”

 

 

假的，作为神盾队十年老粉，Steve看到一个角都认得出来，只是今天大清早的店里没人才好讲话。 

 

 

“Ste……”

 

 

“什么也别说了，Bucky，你愿不愿意跟我一起去看神盾队的比赛？你看，这一个月承蒙照顾……”

 

 

这Steve还真是一点儿客套话都不会说，什么“承蒙照顾”啊，Bucky心里有几分好笑，但Steve手里明晃晃的两张——而不是别的数量——球赛入场券，让Bucky还有点儿惊喜和感动。

 

 

“行，我答应了。”Bucky微笑着抽走一张票，“谢了，Stevie，今天给你的李子茶少加点儿糖。”

 

 

“什么？”Steve一头雾水，虽然这不妨碍他因Bucky的应约而笑得直咧嘴。

 

 

“让你也尝尝……嗯，生活的酸涩。”Bucky冲着他狡猾地眨了一下眼睛，又立刻转向工作台开始忙活了。

 

 

甜，可甜了。

 

 

Steve一手托着脸，专注地看着Bucky娴熟的背影，手指不自觉地在被阳光投上一片亮的桌子上敲出一个欢快的节奏。

 

 

他脑海里还回荡着那天Loki若有所思地用莎剧腔读的宣传语：

 

 

“我们做了一个伟大的决定，将现调饮料含糖量减半。毕竟，生活本身已经足够甜美了。”*

 

（*宜家现调饮料机上的标语）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 按一下这个kudo，吧唧让你尝尝爱情的酸涩


End file.
